There is a demand for recycling discarded woods on a work site by, for instance, recycling wood chips produced by crushing cut woods and waste woods from abandoned houses due to considerations on an environment of a surrounding area, a prohibition against a controlled burn and the like, where a wood crusher having a rotation tub is often used.
For instance, there has been known a wood crusher disclosed in Patent Publication 1, and FIG. 15 illustrates the wood crusher disclosed in the Publication 1.
In FIG. 15, a wood crusher 71 includes: a crusher 73 disposed on one side in a longitudinal direction of a platform having a traveling device 75, the crusher 73 having a rotation shaft in the longitudinal direction of the platform; and a tub 72 mounted above the crusher 73 in a manner rotatable around a substantially vertical axis for feeding a fed wood to be crushed to the crusher 73.
A fixed hopper for guiding the fed wood to be crushed to the tub 72 is provided on an upper opening of the tub 72, and a scatter proof cover 77 is provided on the fixed hopper for preventing scattering of wood pieces in a manner openable/closable in a vertical direction.
A engine room 78 on which an engine, hydraulic equipment and the like are mounted is provided on the other side of the platform in the longitudinal direction, and a travel control section 76 for a travel operation of the wood crusher 71 is located between the tub 72 and the engine room 78.
A conveyor 74 for discharging crushed wood chips outside a vehicle is located below the crusher 73.
A control panel 79 for commanding start/stop of the crusher 73, the conveyor 74 and the like is provided below the travel control section 76.
A loader 81 for feeding the wood to be crushed in a feed port of the fixed hopper has a transmitter 82, where command signals of start/stop switches for various working machines provided on the transmitter 82 are received by a receiver antenna 83 on the wood crusher 71, so that a control device (not shown) provided on the wood crusher 71 can control the tub 72, the crusher 73, the conveyor 74 and the like.
In such wood crusher 71, various operations are usually performed based on a work mode including, for instance, a travel mode and a work mode.
An operator can move the vehicle on the travel control section 76 in the travel mode, while the operator can drive the various working machines such as the tub 72, the crusher 73 and the conveyor 74 for crushing work in the work mode.
[Patent Publication 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-192010 (page 2 and FIG. 2).